


Can I fall in love with you again ? (english ver.)

by Katychouki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpaca AU, Alpacas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katychouki/pseuds/Katychouki
Summary: So here is my Hankgav one shot collection. One shot = one chapter so read my notes at the beginning of the chapter to have a little idea of what you'll read ! Some one shots may do references to other that are on this collection but it should be minor references so you can read it how you'd like to ! I hope you'll enjoy it !





	1. Growing old together

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight Gavin is sad and Hank will try to cheer him up !
> 
> (English is not my first language so I really am sorry if there are errors in my fic ! If you see errors, feel free to tell me in the comments !)

The two men were lying on the bed. Before sleeping, there was two choices of activities for Gavin. If he was feeling good, he would be checking his phone, close to Hank. They would be talking about various things, they would be both smiling and kissing, and they would maybe make love too. Or if he was feeling sad, he would just hug his lover and would say nothing until the next day.  
Tonight was one of those.  
The lieutenant was holding a digital tablet in one his hand, reading random annoying things on the internet. And with his other hand, he was holding his boyfriend who was hugging him. They were in a heavy silence since more than fifteen minutes.  
« What’s wrong, Gavin ? »  
The concerned one took a breath and hid his face in the crook of the neck of his companion.  
« You don’t wanna talk about it, huh ? »  
The only answer he got was a sigh.  
He knew it was better not to talk at time like this. He knew his boyfriend hated to be weak in front of others, even in front of his fiancé.  
But it was very unpleasant to see him like this.

The oldest of the two carefully caressed him and kissed his head.  
« Don’t worry, I won’t bother you more with that if you don’t wanna talk about it. »  
Hank kept caressing him slowly and the detective relaxed a little under his gentle touch.  
He settled a little more on his significant other, wanting more love to recover from his sadness.  
The taller one smiled softly and put his digital tablet on the nightstand to focus entirely on his lover. He gently kissed his ear and kept pampering him.  
By dint of sweetness and tenderness, the young man slightly moved away from him so he’s not hidden anymore.  
Even if he was trying to conceal it, his colleague could see that he was sad and worried.  
« Hank ?  
-Yes ?  
-Do you really love me ? I mean...do you see yourself spending years and years with me ?  
-Hum... »  
The concerned one shifted his boyfriend next to him and looked at him.  
The smallest of them came closer to him and lost his hand in his hair.  
« Well, since I’m in love with you, yeah, I guess so... »  
The detective raised an eyebrow.  
« You suppose ?  
-We don’t know what the future will be made of. But I think that there should be no problem. »

The older of the two kept himself from grunted when he saw his fiancé becoming sadder.  
« What’s wrong ?  
-Hank, could you promise me something ?  
-Yeah, sure, maybe. »  
The youngest one took back his hand and hid again from the look of his superior.  
« I want us to grow old together... »  
-«Growing old together » ? Well, the work has already started for me ! I mean, I’m surely already half dead, Gav.»  
Anderson pushed a complaint when he felt a sudden pain in his shoulder.  
« Hey ! Don’t bite me !  
-It’s not the moment to fool around, Anderson. »  
The tallest released him a moment and rub his bitten shoulder. Like it was going to erase the pain…  
He stopped to think about yelling at his companion for that when he saw him getting tomented.  
« I can’t promise you that. I’m repeting myself, we don’t know what the future will be made of.  
-Yeah, surely...It’s just a nice-looking rewording to say that you still want to sink a phckin’ bullet between your eyes and you’ll left me gain... »  
Reed rolled away from him, turning his back on him before crossing his arms.  
Hank felt a painful pinch in his heart.  
Yes, he still had terrible thoughts. Yes, he still drank. And yes sometimes, it was tempting to pull the trigger. But was slowly becoming less common. He wasn’t taking his gun anymore when he was drinking. He was just thinking about doing it now.  
He still missed his Cole horribly. He still have remorse regarding to the accident.  
What happened was unfair. He should have died, him, not his son.  
The death of a parent was painful, very painful, but we recover one day. But the death of a child, a young one, who still had so much to encounter, to discover...we never recover of that.  
And yet, the father was trying his best to accept that death, and both his team mate and his boyfriend were helping him.  
His boyfriend, let’s talk about him. Before, this young man was lovely with everybody, although he was very playful. But since Cole’s death, he wasn’t the same person anymore, like the other policeman. But it wasn’t that death that had made him this bitter, and the lieutenant knew it. It was his fault, only his fault if the detective became this hateful. Hank had made him so sad by rejecting this young, hopeful, briant officer so violently. And know, he didn’t wanted it to happen again, he’ll do whatever to make Reed happy. That’s why it was unbearble for him to see his dear fiancé like this.

He got close to his companion and hugged him  
« Gav... »  
The concerned one rejected him but the tallest of them hugged him anew.  
« Gavin... »  
The shortest of the two got ready to reject him again but was unable to when he felt his significant other softly kissed his neck and whispered :  
« Is this because of this that you are so sad tonight ?  
-No shit Sherlock. Like it wasn’t evident…  
-Oh, I thought it wasn’t the time to fool around and do sarcasm... »  
The youngest one sighed and his boyfriend shutted firmly his mouth.  
I’m such a fool, he thought.  
Because of his pride, he couldn’t ask him to forgive him, well, not verbaly.  
He sighed himself and squeezed his fiancé a littler harder.  
They stayed silent a long moment. Anderson hated it. He didn’t have any idea about how to cheer him up, well, not when he was the thing that was worrying him.  
He still had a hard time opening up to him. He still was scared that the detective would use any worry the lieutenant would share with him against him.  
Anyway, he took a breath and said with an hesitant voice :  
« Gavin...do you know that you are a very...very special person for me ?  
-Hum…  
-Look at me, please. »  
Gavin turned around to face him, but he didn’t looked at him.

The lieutenant gently caressed his cheek whit the back of his index ans smiled at him. But his smile faded when he felt an hesitation again. It was hard to open up at someone after years and years of silence. But, Gavin truly loved him, and he truly loved him too. And that’s why he wanted to be honest with and so, he had to tell him this.  
So he kept going after endless seconds of silence :  
« You have...a very special place in my heart. It’s...how could I explain it... »  
The fact that his dear soul mate came closer to him to cuddle even more with him encouraged him to continue.  
« You knew Cole...And he really liked you. You was his hero... »  
The look of the youngest got suddenly bright when he heard that. He finally looked him directly in the eyes.  
He wrapped his arms around his neck et listened to him even more carefully.  
« And you love me...even if I rejected you, you still love me. I...I’m way too lucky, I think… »  
Gavin finally smiled and kissed his lover ear.  
« Gav...You are kinda a bridge between the past and the future. You have a tiny bit of Cole in you. Because you were special to me, you are special to me too. I’m truly sorry that I can’t promise you that we’ll grow old together yet...It’s just that... »  
He was interrupted by his companion who kissed him tenderly.  
The lieutenant felt his heart squeeze itself, lovingly this time.  
This kiss prevented him from the sadness that was beginning to invade him.  
« It’s just that it’s still hard, Hank, I know. »  
He kissed him again.  
« But I’ll do my best so it’ll be less difficult for you... »  
Hank couldn’t help but smiled. He was touched by what he eared. He interlaced his legs with his lover’s ones and kissed his neck.  
« Hum...you an be very cute when you are sad…  
-Ah ? Do you like when I’m sad cause I’m cute when I’m sad ?  
-No ! It scares me when you are cute, I’m not used to it. »  
He kissed his neck again.  
« Beside, you’re a little too kind right now...It’s suspect. Would I’ve managed to tame you ?  
-Certainly not ! »  
Gavin toppled the two of them so that he can be on the top his superior.

This last one frowned a little when he saw his boyfriend smile mischeviously.  
Tonight he would like to have the last word.  
He collected his last neurons that weren’t already exhausted to think of something shabby to say.  
When he founded it, he gently pressed his index on his companion nose and said :  
« Well, I think that yes. Look ! It cheers you up when I’m saying that you’re cute ! »  
Reed blushed furiously. He took the pillow next to them and punched the lieutenant’s face.  
His superior laughed while the boy with his olive look kept on weakly hitting him with the pillow.  
But the older of them finally snatched the pillow from his hands and put it next to them.  
He kissed his pouting fiancé with the tip of his lips.  
The shortest one let his head fall on his boyfriend’s torso.  
His colleague blushed a little while the silence fell between them again.  
The detective muttered :  
« I need you to say that you find me cute...just for tonight…  
-Oh, still feeling down, darling ?  
-A little…  
-Firstly... »  
He shifted his beloved detective next to him.  
« Lie on the bed comfortably, it’ll help you to relax. »  
The youngest of the two frowned slightly and blushed.  
Hank kissed his cheek.  
« Sorry, we won’t do it tonight. »  
His companion didn’t stumble because of that. He wrapped his arms around his soul mate’s neck and innocently brought him closer to him. Then, he kissed him softly and the lieutenant couldn’t help but smiled.  
Gavin was calm tonight. They won’t argue tonight in contrary of other nights because they were both stubborn.  
It was good to know and also pleasant to see him claiming for love and attention so tenderly.

Anderson turned off the lights and lie under the the cover with his boyfriend.  
Under the sheets, in this lovey-dovey ambience, he gave him all the softness his companion needed.  
It was so good to kiss him, to hug him, to caress him in the silence…  
Even if others can’t always see it, Gavin was truly making him happy. He was delighted when he had accepted to go out with him, despite his age, despite the way he had rejected him and despite the way they moved away from eachother.  
He really hoped that one day, he’ll be able to honor this promise.  
« I love you, Gav... »


	2. ARPK (Alpaca!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is going to make his very first servicing. Unfortunately for him, everything won't go the way he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back with another one shot. 
> 
> I was listening to music about alpacas and my brain just said "alpaca au), so here it is. I got some informations about alpacas mating and I find that I could do a very cute fic. There's some not explicit smut. I'll try to do more explicit smut one day. And I'll also try to translate more oftenly (I'm already working on another one shot, so maybe I'll publish it next month).  
You can see Hank and Gavin however you want but I see them as half human-half alpaca.  
I hope you'll enjoy reading it ! And if you saw some mistakes, please, feel free to tell me as always !

It was a pretty spring afternoon. Everything was calm in the meadow like everyday. The oldest alpaca of the herd was sitting down on the grass and was looking at the small villages around this tiny place of grass which was bathing in the sun. But nothing stayed quiet around him because a little troublemaker was always coming to mess with his tranquility. And today was no exception.   
He heard small leaps coming toward him and he soon felt a heavy burden on his shoulders.  
« So, old man ? Feelin’ your death coming soon ? »  
Hank catches the youngster's arm and hauled him to make him fall.  
«Sorry for you but you’ll have to bear me fifteen more years. Plus, I may be old, but I’m the most experimented of all of us, right little ephebe ? »  
Gavin would have probably stayed on the ground if this provocation didn’t vexed him. He stood up.  
« Fuck you ! You’ll see ! They said that’ I’ll see a female next week ! And I’ll be far better than you, believe me ! I’m going to shut your big stupid mouth ! »  
The alpaca with a silver fur stood up as well and came to him, looking imposing to his younger fellow camelid.  
But this younger fellow camelid looked at him straight in the eyes, visibly determined, but when the oldest of the two flabbily pushed him with the tip of his fingers, he overbalanced and fell again.  
Hank smirked, visibly enjoying the short one’s reaction.

They didn’t saw each other before the next week. Gavin, who thought he’ll came back proud and winning, he came back, his tail between his legs and implored the oldest alpaca to come with him, a little further from the herd. Hank was already smiling mischievously and was only waiting for the colt to admit his defeat.  
The colt whispered :  
« Hank ! You gotta help me ! Please, I’m begging you, you must teach me how to do it !  
-Oh, so she indeed has rejected you.  
-She has violently rejected me ! She has even spat on me ! »  
The camelid with silver fur laughed and deeply hurt in the same time the brunette’s feelings. He was almost crying because of the way his ego was maltreated.  
« Stop laughing ! This isn’t fucking funny, you asshole !  
-You had it coming, you’re always provoking me. »  
Gavin crossed his arms and looked somewhere else. The tallest calmed down when he understood that he really had vexed him. But he kept smiling though.  
« Okay, I’m gonna teach you how to do it. Let’s go to the stable... »  
He took Gavin’s hand, which make him blush, and once alone in the stab, he released his hand.  
« I suppose that she is hot-headed... »  
The olive eyed alpaca shamefully nodded.  
« Well...Let’s start. Let’s say I am the female and that I’m not fertilized. »  
The most skilled one raised an eyebrow when he saw the greenhorn blushing even more.  
« Why are you blushing ? It’s not the first time you hear things like this, it is ?  
« No but...it’s...weird to hear things like that from you... »  
Hank sighed, a little annoyed by this reaction.  
« Okay but we don’t have all day. You must ignore that discomfort if you want one day to impregnate a female. Now, show me how you do this. »

The shortest hesitated a moment before coming close to his professor who was starting to get even more annoyed. He revolved around him so he can be sure that his partner knows that he’s here. He stopped behind him and suddenly, nothing more. The oldest waited a few seconds before asking :  
« So ? You’re stopping now ?  
-But she’s supposed to lie down now…  
-No she’s not.  
-Of course she is !  
-No and I’ll tell you why. »  
Hank overturned to see his fake pretender.  
« Did you do the same thing to her ?  
-Yes.  
-Did she lied down though ?  
-No... »  
The cobalt eyed animal shrugged.  
« Don’t be surprised that neither of us lied down then. Your method is bullshit. »  
Gavin winded up.  
« Then tell me how to do ! That’s why I’m here for !  
-Calm down. I’m going to explain you, don’t worry. »  
He put his hand on the colt’s shoulder and affirmed :  
« Females like to kindle desire, Gavin. And they don’t like when other impose things on her. »  
The concerned one frowned, a little confused.  
« What should I do then ?  
-Seduce me. Give me the envy to lie down for you. »  
The camelid with brown fur blushed furiously again and it made his fellow alpaca smile.

Gavin froze a moment before gulping loudly and asking :  
« How-how should I do it… ?  
-I don’t know. Try things and I’ll tell you if it’s good or bad. »  
The youngest grumbled quietly. He took a moment to think before finally putting his hands on his own hips, looking somewhere else and bashfully asking :  
« So...Do-do you often see guys… ? »  
A deafening silence settled between the two males. The seconds seemed to be infinite for the shortest of the two who barely dare to look at his teacher. And when he looked at him again, the professor answered :  
« I’ve never seen such a terrible case as yours.  
-Go fuck yourself, okay ? Do I look like I know a single fucking thing about all of this ?! I’ve never met a female before so it’s normal that I don’t know what to do and still, you’re making fun of me ! I may be the worst case you see but you’re the worst teacher on earth ! »  
Gavin was about to go but Hank catch his wrist and pulled him close to him.  
« Wait a minute, Gav. You won’t do better next time if we don’t finish this simulation.  
-That’s fucking bullshit ! I’m learning nothing with you and you laugh at my face ! »  
The concerned one took a big breath before sighing, admitting his fault. He didn’t thought that the greenhorn was this sensible. He thought that he could tease him without hurting his feelings. But it seemed that it wasn’t the case.  
He confessed :  
« Listen Gavin, I really want to help you. »  
Seeing that the boy still was determined to go, he pulled him closer to him again.  
« Alright, I’m sorry for all I said. »  
The olive eyed alpaca stopped wiggling and threw a dirty look to the most skilled of the two.  
« Is that good ? Can we continue the lesson ? »  
The concerned one suddenly broke free from the oldest.  
« We can keep going. »  
The silence came back. But Hank quickly explained :  
« Don’t try to chat with her. When she sees you coming, she knows what will come next and she’s waiting for serious business.  
-Then why won’t she let herself get impregnated ?  
-I told you, they like to kindle desire. »  
Gavin seemed to be even more confused.  
« Listen son, the thing I’m trying to tell you is that you have to be tactile. But you have to be subtle at the beginning.  
-Subtle ? What do you mean ?  
-You must be gentle and thoughtful. She knows that you’re going to impregnate her, but she wanna have a good time though. You have to make sure that the experience is pleasant for her too. »

The shortest nodded, finally understanding.  
« Should I kiss her ?  
-Too fast. Start with things less...daring. It’s something progressive, you see ? But train yourself on me because those caresses will be useless if you do it wrong and you’ll have to wait until next time, if there is a next time after you two failures. »  
He nodded again. He got closer to his professor and hesitated. But seeing Hank looking somewhere else to his comfort gave him more bravery and he decided to take the plunge.  
He took a great breath, hoping that it would calm his racing heart, and finally wrapped his arms around the tallest camelid. At the beginning, he didn’t dare hugging him, but the more the seconds passed, the more he relaxed himself by noticing no negative reaction from his partner. So he gently squeezed him against himself and put his head on his shoulder.  
And during that moment, Gavin forgot this simulation and even the world around him so he could focus on the sensations he was feeling right now. It was pleasant to hold someone in his arms like this, especially as his elder’s body was warm and soft. And maybe a little flabby because he thought it was very comfortable. And it was when he was lost in his thoughts that his hands seemed to move by their own. They started to saunter on the oldest alpaca’s back, like if they were trying to his body through touch.  
The novice soon felt his companion’s arms wrapped him and pushing him deeper into the hug.  
« You’re doing great, Gav... »  
The youngster's heart squeezed itself violently but somehow pleasingly. By taking Hank in his arms, all of his duties and all his embarrassment faded away. He was just feeling good and free like he never had been before. He peppered the oldster's shoulder to his neck with kisses while his hands still were caressing him.  
He softly whispered :  
« Your fur is very soft and fluffy... »  
Hank couldn’t help but laugh.  
« Thanks for the compliment, Gav. »  
The concerned one kissed his neck one last time before stand back a little.

He stared at his smiling partner. Gavin didn’t noticed how much the vision of Hank’s smile was melting his heart. He put his hand on the elder’s cheek and gently caressed it. Seeing his elder smile even more pushed his instincts to do even more : a kiss.  
They were sharing a soft kiss far away from the others, they were the only ones sharing this soft contact. It was a soft moment God spared just for them...The sensation of the tallest’s lips on his was very enjoyable and addictive. His lips were tender, soft, but more importantly : skilled. That kiss surely was a disaster for the oldest, but it was enchanting and exciting for the youngest.  
But Hank soon broke their contacts. He kept smiling and sat down.  
« And here we are. Now I sat down, you see ? It wasn’t so complicated... »  
The olive eyed alpaca wasn’t listening to him. He couldn’t believe that everything was finished already.  
« You mustn’t forget that. I suppose that you’ll see her soon... »  
He was interrupted when the apprentice sat down too and approached him dangerously.  
« What do you want ?  
-We didn’t finished.  
-What do you mean ? We do have finished, you make me lie down, that why we came here. »  
Gavin blushed but forced the tallest to lie down on the straw. He then topped him.  
« I wanna go further, Hank... »  
Hank blushed as well but acted like he wasn’t. He raised a brow.  
« Further ? You’ll go further with your female.  
-No, please Hank...I wanna go further with you... »

The oldest tried to kindly repel him, but the youngest kissed his cheek and Hank froze a moment. When his pretender tried to kiss him again, the tallest tried to repel him again, more weakly this time. And every little kisses the alpaca with brown fur peppered on him was making Hank weaker and weaker. He finally abandoned and his companion was overjoyed.  
Finally victorious and knowing full-well that his partner won’t prevent him from touching him, Gavin took a moment to admire his handsome companion. There was something exceptional on this gorgeous body at his mercy. He wanted to caress every single millimeter of his skin, he wanted to kiss all of his body and he wanted to completely feel him and that was strange. He never felt all of this for the female he met, probably because she never let him get this close…  
The olive eyed animal put his hand on his partner's hip and put his forehead on his shoulder. He barely dared to touch him, not because of his timidity but because his body strangely became way more sensible than before and every time he caressed him made his heart beating like crazy.  
And that was really embarrassing for the alpaca with silver fur.  
« Isn’t it sad having your first time with an old fart like me ? »  
Gavin moaned before hugging the oldest and hid his face in the crook of his companion’s neck.  
« I’m not the first one you take their virginity from... »  
The concerned one groaned quietly. The youngest observed him during a moment and bite his own lips before sucking at his lover’s neck. He felt his partner’s vocal cords shivered despite the fact he was preventing himself from making a single noise. The shortest lifted up his head and analyzed his expression. His teacher’s face was red as a tomato and seemed to be ashamed of enjoying it.  
« Cute…  
-What did you just said ?!  
-Nothing. »  
Gavin kept idolizing his body, drowning it under millions of kisses and caresses. His hands were lovingly wandering his skin. He suddenly had the need to always be in contact with him and on the more surface possible. He had the impression that he wanted to be one with him, their being to combine, to melt together…  
Soon, he couldn’t restrain himself anymore, he needed to feel his partner, he needed to entirely feel him…

Gavin could never tell how much this coupling was intense. That ineffable pleasure was everything but a training and even more than just a mating work. He could feel that it was way more than that, but he couldn’t say what it was. He was happy that it last long, very long. He would have liked this happiness to last forever. It was so good doing it with Hank.  
With Hank…  
That was the thing he was searching for a moment before. It was him, it was his presence. It was because he was doing it with him that it was this delicious. He didn’t knew what it exactly mean, but he did understood that the oldest was very important to him. He knew that their relation wasn’t the prettiest, not at all. But at least, it was special. Gavin was someone special for Hank, and Hank was special for Gavin and this one was really delighted to have this privilege to be the only special person for Hank.  
« We should go if you have finished, Gavin. Our owners must be worried and wondering where are we and what we are doing. »  
Even if they had finished, the shortest still was seeing stars. The tallest sighed and stood up.  
« I’m outta here. Good luck with your female, next week…  
-My female… ?  
-Yeah, you know, the reason why we’ve done all of this.»  
The youngest didn’t find anything to say, his thoughts still drowning into images of the alpaca with the silver fur. All he could do was looking at his companion getting out of the stable, then out of his vision.

It was a pretty spring afternoon, another beautiful day to spend sitting on the grass, staring at a whorl so close yet so far from him. But this time, the oldest camelid of the herd had a busy mind. He was wondering how his young apprentice was doing and was really hoping that they didn’t do all this for nothing. He swore that if he wasn’t coming back glorious, he would gladly spit on him too !  
But hopefully for the brunette, he didn’t failed. He came back to his teacher happy and bouncing. The professor smiled at him and stood up.  
« So ? How was it ?  
-I did it !  
-Great. That’s good for you.  
-But there’s a little problem... »  
The most skilled of the two raised a brow, suddenly questioning Gavin’s success  
« Hum...the...our owners…  
-What’s wrong with them ?  
-You know...they forget to...hum...cut my nails so...I must do another servicing as soon as possible. »  
Hank couldn’t help but laughed softly, understanding what the shortest wanted to say.  
« Hum, I see. What a shame, we have to do it again…  
-Yeah... «what a shame »…  
-But this time... »  
He pushed him with the tip of his fingers. His former suitor’s legs turned in jelly again and he fell. The alpaca with gray fur immediately came on top of him, leaving no way to escape.  
« You’ll be the one to lie down. I’m going to teach how professionals work... »  
Gavin blushed and gulped loudly. All he could manage to say was :  
« Wow... »

A young human was watching the scene a further away from here. He called :  
« Big brother ?  
-What do you want ?  
-Two of our males are mating again.  
-Again ?! »  
Connor got close to his little brother to see if he was telling the truth.  
« It’s Hank and Gavin ! Weren’t they fighting last week ?  
-Yes but they have mated last week too. »  
The two twins stared at each other a moment then the older shrugged.  
« It’s not important as long that they mate with female when they have to encounter one. And it seems to permit Gavin to succeed his servicing. And that’s what important. »  
He got back on his business while Collin asked :  
« Do you think alpacas can fall in love ?  
-Maybe. In any case, it would be surprising if our two little alpacas were in love with each other. »  
The youngest sighed.  
« I think they do, big brother... »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I did bottom Hank in Hankgav. *dabs in french*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ! Feel free to left a kudo or a comment !
> 
> Also, I have a twitter account now (@DuwangP) !


	3. Caring +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is sick and Gavin comes to take care of him

Gavin pushed the key inside the hole and twisted it. He entered the house and took back the key before closing the door behind him. He sighed and put his bag and the little cage on the floor. He knelt down and opened the little door. The cat was about to rush into the house but her owner held her.  
« I got my eyes on you. You better not mess around. I’ll have enough problems with that living corpse... »  
He released her.  
He stood up and thought of how lucky he was that Charlie got along with Sumo.  
He opened his bag and took out a small plastic bag of it that he put on the table before heading to the room. He slightly opened the door and saw that the owner of the house was in his death throes. Well, he actually was just suffering from a cold.  
Gavin entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
« Gavin… ?  
-Yep. It’s good to see that sickness isn’t blocking all your senses. »  
Hank painfully lifted himself up.  
« Aren’t you supposed to be at the police station ?  
-I am but I was acting like if I was sick as well but Fowler just told me that he’ll remove one of my off days and that I could go back home. »  
The lieutenant burst in laughter but soon started to cough.  
« Hey ! Don’t die on me ! Let the old age do its job. »  
The oldest of the two laughed even more and he gently punched his lover’s arm.  
« You little shit…  
-Although there wouldn’t be any difference in fact…No it’s okay you can die now if you want.  
-Stop making me laugh, Gav ! I’m suffocating ! »  
They both laughed heartily.

« But why did you come back ? »  
The detective blushed slightly.  
« Uh... »  
He looked away and frowned.  
« I thought it was obvious. »  
Anderson smirked.  
« No it isn’t. Tell me why, Baby Pink.   
-Go fuck yourself. I’ll never say it. »  
Hank closed his eyes and smiled.  
« You’re so ornery... »  
They remained silent for a while. Gavin was looking at his phone, acting like he was sulking.  
« Did you eat something, Gappy ?  
-Yes, somehow…  
-What do you mean « somehow » ? »  
The tallest of the two sighed.  
« I didn’t eat.  
-Why ?  
-Because…  
-Because ?  
-Because I was too lazy to do it.  
-You ? You, Hank fucking Anderson, were too lazy to fucking eat ?  
-Yep.  
-Are you kidding me ?  
-No. I was too lazy to make my breakfast.  
-It’s even fucking worse ! »  
They laughed again.

« Are you fucking serious ?! You just had to take a bowl, a milk bottle and a cereal box !  
-Wait, wait. Firstly, you forgot the spoon and all of this require efforts ! »  
The youngest of the two laugh even harder.  
« Oh god, you already are fucking dumb but sickness increases your stupidity ! »  
He laughed a little before leaning above his lover.  
« I love it... »  
Anderson felt his cheeks burn, seeing the detective’s alluring look.  
« You’re dumb as well if you like dumb people.  
-You’re sick you shouldn’t be able to think.  
-Well it seems that I still can think. And it seems that I’m less dumb than you as well.  
-Geez...I’m going to shut that cute mouth of you... »  
Gavin came closer to him but Hank put his hand on his own mouth and looked away.  
« Wa-wait...I’m sick…  
-I don’t give a shit. It won’t stop me. And in the worst case, if you contaminate me, we could stay at home, fucking while watching Netflix. »  
The oldest of the two blushed even more but smiled.  
« Ah ! That’s the reason you came back ! »  
The youngest laughed softly.  
« No. I came back to take care of you, to kiss and hug you a lot so you can heal faster. »  
He gently take Hank’s hand away and pressed his lips against his. His kiss was soft but full of passion. The lieutenant wanted to intensify their kiss but couldn’t because he didn’t want to contaminate his companion.

But the detective didn’t seem to think this way and made their kiss slowly more sensual. And Anderson couldn’t tell him to stop. He was craving for it as well. He put his hands on his lover’s hips and let them roam his body. He closed his eyes and enjoy the moment. But he soon broke their contact and cough in his elbow.  
« Oh wow. Congratulation Gappy, you ruined the sexy ambiance and probably contaminate me.  
-Fuck you, Gavin. »  
They laughed again.  
The tallest pat the place beside him and the shortest sighed and roll on the bed. Then, he lazily took off his shoes.  
Hank laughed.  
« You look like a whale washing ashore. »  
Gavin mumbled :  
« Fuck you. »  
Again, he lazily got under the cover and immediately hugged to Hank.  
« I feel way better here than outside. You’re body is so warm…  
-Dammit Gav, you look like a parasite, always clinging to me... »  
The lieutenant sighed when he saw his lover’s eyes closed. The detective was ready to sleep again.  
He just mumbled before sink into Morpheus’ arms :  
« I bought you some medicines…  
-Oh really ? Thanks, that’s so kind of you, Baby Pink. »  
Gavin slightly rose his head and Hank couldn’t help but chuckle.  
« Yes, yes. You’ve been a really good boy, I’ll give you a reward. »  
He gently kissed him and Gavin put his head on his colleague’s shoulder.  
« Don’t talk to me as if I was a dog, Gappy…  
-Ah, sorry Gavin, but it’s not my fault if you’re acting like one. »  
The youngest roll on the bed and Hank was now facing the detective’s back.  
« Fuck you. »  
Hank smiled and hugged him and kissed his neck.  
« Good night, Gav ? »  
The concerned one sleepily turned his head and kissed him.  
« Night, Gappy. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you liked it ! If you did, feel free to left a kudo or a comment !


End file.
